


Family

by hellhounds4sale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, co-starring the 'oh god you can not mean to make me responsible for this small humans welfare' panic, fluffy-angst?, human!AU, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhounds4sale/pseuds/hellhounds4sale
Summary: "The thing is that Gadreel's never really thought about himself with kids before. Fatherhood's just not a thing he's ever really considered; after all it's not like he has any real experience with it."





	Family

The thing is that Gadreel's never really thought about himself with kids before. Fatherhood's just not a thing he's ever really considered; after all it's not like he has any real experience with it, he's an only child whose father ditched them long before he was even born. It's always just been him and his mum; and a Great Uncle who always calls him Gary. So no, having kids has never really been on the agenda for him.

Michael though, Michael has _plans_. He grew up in a massive family of siblings, and aunts and cousins and half-cousins. There's almost always some new relative visiting for Gadreel to awkwardly be introduced to, and they spend almost as much time at Michael's sprawling family home as they do their own little apartment. It's more than a little overwhelming; but family makes Michael happy and that's all Gadreel ever wants for him.

So while he's never considered it himself, it doesn't really surprise him when, curled up against each other on the sink hole that is the Angeli's family sofa, and watching Gabriel playing with the latest edition to the family's ranks, Michael curls in closer to press his lips to Gadreel's ear and murmurs:

“I want one.”

Gadreel agrees, because how can he say no? He still can't wrap his brain around the idea of himself as a father, but oh can he ever see Michael as one. Michael who pretty much raised his siblings, who inevitably ends up covered in little cousins at every family gathering. Michael who practically _glows_ from the moment they contact the adoption agency.

And Gadreel's excited, can't help but be when Michael's own excitement is so contagious that he's pretty sure random people they pass on the street are catching it; but...

He also wakes in the middle of the night, Michael pressed soft and warm against his side, with his stomach tight with fear. He doesn't know _how_ to be a father. He's not even really sure he knows what a father's meant to do, outside of Hollywood movies and dysfunctional sitcoms; and Gadreel's smart enough to know neither of those are good role models to base real life on. So it nags at him in the dark of their bedroom, whispers in the back of his head while he's at work and sits dull and heavy in the pit of his gut during their meetings with the agency.

He's physically sick the day they remodel the spare bedroom into a nursery. He blames it on the paint fumes and Michael strokes his back soothingly, presses a cool cloth to Gadreel's forehead and has him curl up in the living room while Michael finishes setting up the crib. The guilt churning in his stomach drives Gadreel to the bathroom twice more before the evenings over.

For the most part he learns to ignore his doubts, lets himself get swept up in Michael's excitement, and the inevitable paperwork and preparations that come with adoption. When the big day finally comes, Gadreel drives them to the agency with a stomach full of lead. Michael's own excited nerves are enough to hide the way the creeping dread is making Gadreel's hands shake.

There's more paperwork when they get there, one last meeting with the care worker before they get to meet the baby. Gadreel's mind skitters away from any thoughts of it being _their_ baby. Even with all the preparation the actual living and breathing child part of adoption has only ever been something he thought about theoretically. Michael practically bounces through the walk to the visitation room, and Gadreel has to force himself not to drag his feet, jaw clenched tight against the building nausea.

He hangs back when they enter the room, hovers faintly behind Michael and his excitement while the introductions are made. Gadreel's so focused on keeping his breathing calm, that its not until Michael turns to him, arms full of squirming blanket that he actual registers the baby.

Michael's saying something, but Gadreel doesn't hear it. He's focused on the pair of large blue eyes staring solemnly at him. His chest feels tight, and his hands are shaking again but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters right now except for the baby staring quietly at him. Except for _their_ baby. Theirs. His.

His baby.

The tightness in his chest shifts, doesn't fade but morphs until it feels like lightning under his ribs and not lead. He thinks he's grinning, his jaw aches anyway; and his hands are still trembling when he reaches out towards his baby. Tiny fingers reach back, curling small and clumsy around his own and Gadreel's heart melts.

Ok. He can do this.

 

 

 


End file.
